


Seventeen Years

by autumnyte



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen years passed since Carlos died. What if he could be resurrected somehow? </p><p>This is a very brief exploration of an AU where that is precisely what happens. There might be more at some point. Not part of Alair's canon timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen Years

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an ask I received on tumblr, after mentioning that if Alair had three wishes, one of them would be to have Carlos alive. Gamerlurker asked, "What would happen if Alair got his wish and Carlos was alive again after the end of SR4?"

Alair’s mouth hung open. He stared at Carlos for a solid minute without saying a word.

"Say something, man. You’re freaking me out." Carlos’s voice trembled.

"Can I…?" Alair stepped forward with his arms outstretched, and Carlos moved into his embrace. "I’m sorry," he whispered, holding on tight, burying his face against that purple skullcap. "So fucking sorry." 

"You did everything you could. I know that. I remember." Carlos pulled away gently. "Shit, this is weird. All this is weird."

”Weird doesn’t fucking begin to cover it.” Alair couldn’t look away. Carlos Mendoza, in the flesh, alive and well. “Jesus, you look so young. I forgot how young you were… how young we both were.”

"And you got old," Carlos blurted, amending quickly, "Older, I mean. Not, like… abuelo old. It looks good on you." He shrugged and smiled. "Figures you’d get sexier." 

A knot twisted in Alair’s gut. “Listen… there’s some things I need to tell you about. A lot’s changed.” 

Carlos stared at the floor. “When Shaundi brought me here, she said it’s been 17 years since I died?” 

Alair nodded. “It’s 2029 now, and uh…” 

"She told me about what happened with Earth, too." Carlos met his gaze again, searching, like he was still trying to make sense of it all. 

Alair took a deep breath, grateful that Shaundi had broken the worst of the news. But he still didn’t know what to say. In Carlos’s mind, the two of them had just been together. “Listen, there’s, uh—”

"Is this about that?" He pointed to the band on Alair’s ring finger. "You got a wife now or something?" 

An involuntary laugh escaped Alair’s throat. “Sorry. That’s an ‘or something’. I, uh, I have a husband.” 

"Oh." Carlos nodded. His eyes were sad.

Alair wanted to punch himself in the face.

"Carlos, I—" 

"I get it. It’s been 17 years for you, right? And now you’re almost old enough to be, like, my dad." Carlos stared at the floor again. "Besides, it’s not like we were ever that serious or anything. Shit, I had to trick you into admitting I was your boyfriend."

Alair closed his eyes. “I was such a fucking asshole to you when we were together. It’s one of the biggest regrets of my life. You deserved better.”

Carlos shook his head and took Alair’s hand. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re wrong. You were good to me. Always. Even… even at the end.” 

"I never told you that I loved you. But I did. I loved you." Alair swallowed thickly. "And I get that it’s shitty to tell you this now, but I need you to know that you were important to me.  _Are_ important to me.”   
  
Carlos arched an eyebrow.”Really?” 

"Yeah. You’re a tough guy to get over." Alair tried on a smile, but it didn’t stick. "For fifteen years, I never had another relationship… not until two years ago." 

"Jesus. That’s fucked up. I never—I wouldn’t have wanted that. It’s… good you finally found someone." Carlos squeezed his hand before letting go. "I mean it." 

Alair sighed. “I need to tell you one more thing. The guy I married? It’s Pierce.”

Carlos laughed, and it was far from the reaction Alair expected, but he was struck to his core with how much he’d missed that sound. Carlos shook his head. “ _Pierce_? Damn. You used to be so harsh on him. I wondered how long it’d take you to give him a break. Sounds like it took 15 years.” Carlos looked down at Alair’s ring again. “For real, though. Pierce is a good guy. If I had to be dumped for anyone…”

"Carlos—"

"I’m  _joking_.”  

"You’re funny." Alair jabbed a playful finger into Carlos’s side. "I’d forgotten.

Carlos relaxed his shoulders. “So, you and me, now we’re… ?”   
  
"Exes? Friends." Alair swallowed a lump in his throat. "I hope. If you’re good with that."   
  
"I’ll find a way to be." Carlos turned and looked around the palace, taking in the alien decor. "The gang’s still kicking, right? Shaundi didn’t say, but I saw her colors." 

"Fuck, yeah. Saints basically rule the galaxy now." Alair headed toward the doorway. "Feel like meeting the others? Shaundi, Johnny, and Pierce you already know, but there are new faces, too." 

Carlos hesitated.  
  
"Or, it can wait."   
  
"Nah, might as well do it now" Carlos stepped forward and joined Alair. "Hey… the universe still got beer in it?"   
  
"Sure does." Alair reached out instinctively to put an arm around Carlos’s shoulders. He withdrew it just in time, with a heavy sigh. "And we could both use a few." 


End file.
